


tell me what it is

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta really likes hansol's hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: yusol + hand fetish

Hansol doesn’t even flinch anymore when he feels a hand sliding into his own and Yuta counts it as a win as he tangles their fingers together. At first, the elder would pull back instinctively when their hands brushed together, even when they were in the dorms but over the past couple of months Yuta has managed to wear him down and it feels nice knowing that he’s the only one allowed to do this as he squeezes Hansol’s hand in his own.

Their arms swing between them as they walk towards the canteen, mostly because Yuta can’t contain his joy at Hansol letting him be touchy and he only lets go when Hansol makes him, huffing something about needing two hands to get his food. Yuta isn’t getting anything, he can’t eat this late at night but he stays close by Hansol’s side, watching the elder as he ponders over what sandwich he should choose more. Except Yuta’s focus is really only on Hansol’s hands. His eyes trail them as he brings his right hand up to his mouth, biting at the tip of his thumb as he waits patiently in the queue and it’s really nothing special so why does it make Yuta feel so warm inside.

His hands are quite veiny, and even under the shitty canteen lights Yuta can see how prominent they are right now, thanks to their hours of dance practice. It’s practically obscene, or at least it is in Yuta’s mind when Hansol’s hand slides down to stroke at his neck absentmindedly and he has to find something else to stare at to stave of the growing warmth in the base of his stomach. It’s ridiculous, he knows, but he’s been obsessed with Hansol’s hands ever since they met years ago and Yuta has long since given up on trying to drop it.

Yuta thinks he’s safe after Hansol has paid and he trails after him like before when he heads right over to their normal table in the corner. A couple other rookies smile at them and Yuta shoots an obligatory smile back, before catching Dongyoung’s eyes and sending him a genuine one. It’s not a surprise that he’s here; the vocal training they’re putting him through at the minute is beyond intense and the tired look on Dongyoung’s face really shows it. They sit down on the opposite side to Dongyoung, knowing that eventually Taeyong will turn up to claim the empty seat next to his boyfriend and the trio make light conversation until that happens.

When Taeyong finally does turn up Dongyoung almost immediately turns his attention to him and Yuta would fake gag at how sickly cute the pair are if he didn’t want what they had himself. Preferably with the other boy sat next to him. He turns his eyes away from the couple when Dongyoung leans in to press a gentle kiss against Taeyong’s temple, figuring that they can have moment without Yuta staring at them so of course he turns to look at Hansol and wow, is that a mistake.

Either his timing is terrible or the universe hates him (it’s probably a bit of both) because he manages to look at Hansol just as the elder is sucking a finger into his mouth, desperately trying to catch a glob of mayonnaise before it falls to the table below and Yuta almost chokes. He releases his finger with a pop when he’s done but he doesn’t pull his hand back far and suddenly his tongue is lapping at his palm, going between his fingers and everything and this time Yuta does actually choke, accidentally swallowing his spit.

The coughing fit that ensues is ridiculously loud and if the shared looks on Dongyoung and Taeyong’s faces are anything to go by they know exactly what caused it. He’s finally broken out of it when one of Hansol’s hands comes down hard on his back, shocking him into stopping more than actually helping. He almost starts again when he realises that Hansol used the hand that he was practically just fellating in front of him.

Dongyoung is giggling at him from across the table, not even trying to conceal it like Taeyong is and Yuta scowls at the couple before muttering a quiet ‘thankyou’ to Hansol. They all return back to what they were doing before: the couple being gross and sappy and Hansol eating his food and Yuta think’s that everything’s fine when he feels lips brush against his ear and he barely supresses the shiver as Hansol starts to speak.

“Don’t think I didn’t catch you staring. Did you like the show I put on?” His voice is a couple octaves lower than usual and it goes straight to Yuta’s dick, which twitches in the confines of his jeans. “There’s more what that came from if you want it.” When Hansol pulls away he winks and Yuta doesn’t think about the consequences of what he’s about to do and just does.

He stands up before grabbing Hansol’s hand and tugging him up too. His chair squeaks against the floor, gathering the attention of everyone sat in the canteen but Yuta couldn’t care, not when Hansol’s words are repeating in head like a mantra. Hansol willingly follows as Yuta tugs him out of the canteen and he shoots Taeyong and Dongyoung a thumbs up and a grin before he’s being pulled through the double doors.

It doesn’t take long for Yuta to find the closest bathroom and he almost runs inside, locking the door before slamming Hansol up against it, pressing himself up against Hansol’s body. He can feel where Yuta is already half hard in his jeans and Hansol can’t stop the smirk that spreads across his face when Yuta grinds against him almost instinctively. It feels good but it’s not what either of them are here for and Hansol walk’s Yuta backwards until the backs of his thighs hit the sink and then Hansol’s hands are under his thighs, lifting him up to sit on the bench. He moves to stand inbetween Yuta’s spread legs but he doesn’t get close enough for him to get any friction and he revels in the whine that the younger boy lets out.

Another moan gets trapped in his throat when one of Hansol’s hands comes up to stroke his jaw before moving across so he can drag a thumb across his lower lip. Yuta willingly opens his mouth, desperate for Hansol to do something, anything and he gets what he wants when two fingers slide into his mouth. “Suck,” Hansol ~~says~~ orders and what else can Yuta do?

He wraps his lips around the base of Hansol’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth as he laves his tongue against them. The tips of his fingers are calloused from years of playing musical instruments and the rough skin feels amazing under Yuta’s tongue – he can’t stop the moan that escapes him and the vibrations pass through Hansol’s fingers to the rest of his body, making him moan too. He drags his tongue between Hansol’s fingers, making sure that he’s reaching every piece of skin and he whines when Hansol pulls them back.

His fingers shine with Yuta’s spit under the crappy bathroom light and it does nothing to calm Yuta down, if anything the sight only serves to heighten his arousal. Desperate to get Hansol’s touch back, Yuta reaches out and grabs Hansol’s wrist, dragging his hand back towards him. He doesn’t take the fingers back into his mouth though, instead he gently kisses the palm of Hansol’s hands. Yuta does it again and again and again, doing it to both sides of his hands before his tongue darts out to lick along one of the more prominent veins running along the top of his hand.

Yuta could honestly spend hours doing this, just worshipping Hansol’s hands but it seems that the elder has different plans as he pulls his hand away again and this time he doesn’t let Yuta pull him back in. Hansol wastes no time in unbuckling Yuta’s jeans and he tugs them down, along with his boxers, just enough to free his dick which bobs up against his stomach, almost fully hard despite how little they’ve done.

“Are you really this excited just from sucking my fingers?” Hansol asks, and his voice is more curious than anything. He doesn’t sound weirded out like Yuta expected so he nods hesitantly. His heart skips a beat when Hansol smiles back at him but then the sweet look is gone, replaced with the smirk from earlier and the contrast has Yuta so shaken that he’s not at all ready for the words that come out of Hansol’s mouth. “If you think they looked good covered in your spit imagine what it’ll be like when it’s your come.”

Hansol doesn’t give him any time to process his words before his hand is wrapping around the base of Yuta’s cock, squeezing lightly before stroking up, dragging his thumb along the vein on the underside. It’s too much and not enough all at once and Yuta keens, back arching as Hansol slowly starts stroking him, speeding up his hand as he goes. He can barely contain his moans, whining out Hansol’s name every time he drags his thumb across his head and Yuta nearly ascends to heaven right there and then when Hansol brings his free hand up to Yuta’s mouth, easily slipping two fingers inbetween his lips.

“You’re so loud. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear us would we? Or would you like that? Does the idea of someone finding us like this, doing something so dirty, appeal to you?”

It’s too much; the fingers in his mouth, the hand around his cock, the whispered words into his ears and he yells out Hansol’s name around his fingers as his orgasm shakes through his body.

He comes in streaks across Hansol’s hands and his own stomach, staining the black t-shirt that he didn’t bother to pull up and Hansol strokes him through it, only pulling his hands back when Yuta starts whining from overstimulation. The sound of Yuta’s laboured breathing echoes in the small bathroom and he brings a hand up to push away the hair that’s stuck to his forehead. In all the years he’s been on this earth Yuta doesn’t think he’s ever come that hard and Hansol laughs when he tells him just as much.

And Yuta feels like maybe he’s gotten it all out of his system, at least for today and then Hansol goes and proves him wrong, just like usual, when he sucks three of his fingers into his mouth, tongue darting out of catch a dribble of come from inbetween them. Yuta’s cock twitches valiantly and he groans, leaning forwards to bump his forehead against Hansol’s chest.

“I hate you so much,” he grumbles, words slightly muffled from where he’s pressed against Hansol. They both know he doesn’t mean it. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is nearly 2000 words of hand porn im not even sorry
> 
> read my other nct fics ;)))


End file.
